Worth Saving
by temari13
Summary: Orihime is back from Hueco Mundo, but is hurting quietly. Who will get through to her?


A/N: This is my first Bleach story I'm posting. I recently fell in love with this show, and the couple Ichigo/Orihime. It's also my first attempt at using the Japanese names, so please let me know if I did it correctly. Reviews are appreciated, flames are accepted--as long as the flame is not just stating the person's disliking for this couple. No cursing in the reviews, please.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. I do not own the TV show, either.

Orihime quickly sat up in bed, her eyes wildly looking around her room. Nothing was out of place, but she could not shake the feeling of unease she had. She felt something drip off her chin. Shocked, she lifted a hand to her face.

Tears? She was crying?

Orihime bit her lip, pulling the thin sheet around her shoulders. Ever since she had returned from Hueco Mundo, she had woken up crying every night. It had been a week, yet she was always looking over her shoulder, waiting for Aizen to snatch her up again.

She needed to talk to someone, but who? Toushirou and Rangiku had gone back to Soul Society. Tatsuki was away for a competition.

Kurosaki-kun. She couldn't talk to him without stuttering, so he was out of the question.

She was all alone.

The young girl pressed a fist to her mouth, stifling a sob. No, she couldn't cry again. She had cried enough. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, then rose to her feet. Perhaps some warm milk would help her get back to sleep. She padded to the kitchen, her bare feet making little noise on the wood floor.

Orihime decided to have tea instead. After filling the tea kettle, she set it on the stove and flipped the switch. Sitting at the table, she stared at her hands and waited. The silence was suffocating her, and she felt like screaming, but she just clenched her fists and forced herself to stay seated.

A knock at the door startled her. Her gaze flew to the door, and she wondered if she should open it. The knock came again. She stood up, crossed over to the door,and grasped the knob. She took a deep breath and, looking through the peephole, saw orange hair.

She gasped. What was Kurosaki-kun doing here? Opening the door slightly, she peered out at him. "Kurosaki-kun? Why are you here?" As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she groaned. "I'm sorry. That was rude of me. Um, would you like to come in?" She asked, hopefully.

Ichigo blinked. "Uh, sure, I guess." He stepped inside when she held the door open wider. "Thanks. I didn't mean to come so late, but-" He was interrupted by the tea kettle whistling.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Let me get that real quick. I was going to have some tea. Oh, would you like some tea, too?"

"If it's no problem."

Orihime smiled. "It's not. You can sit down at the table." She hurriedly grabbed the kettle and turned the stove off. She poured the steaming water into two cups and set them, along with spoons and tea bags, on the table. "Here, Kurosaki-kun."

"Thanks." He dunked his tea bag in the cup. "Hey, Inoue, why are you up this late?"

"Huh?" She blinked. "Oh, I just woke up all of a sudden. Why are you out this late?"

"There was a Hollow nearby, so I took care of it. Then I decided to swing by here to make sure you were okay."

Orihime's heart nearly stopped. Was Kurosaki-kun really worried about her? "I'm fine, but thank you for checking on me." She touched his hand, and almost immediately pulled it back. Her cheeks turned pink.

"Are you sure you're okay, though?" Ichigo glanced at her, but her gaze remained on her tea. "Inoue?"

"I told you I'm fine." She winced at the sharp tone of her voice. "I mean, why wouldn't I be fine?" She gulped down some tea. "Oh, hot! I burned my tongue!"

Ichigo stared at her, not sure what to think. Something was wrong with Orihime, he knew. Now he just had to figure out what. "Inoue, why are you really awake?"

Orihime's expression changed and she quickly averted her eyes. "It's nothing."

"Inoue, it's something. Was it a nightmare?" He watched as she bit her lip and knew that he ahd gotten it right. "What was it about?"

She was silent, and he feared she wouldn't answer. "I've been having the same one for a week. You always die trying to save me." She said the last part so quietly, he had to strain to hear her.

He laughed. "You don't have to worry, Inoue. That won't happen."

"How do you know?!" She whirled around to face him. "The next battle you get into could be your last." A tear dripped into her tea cup. "Next time I'm in trouble, Kurosaki-kun, don't save me. I'm not worth it."

Ichigo sat there at a loss for words. What on earth had possessed her to say that? "Inoue, you can't seriously mean that! Of course you're worth saving!"

"No, I'm not!" Orihime set her teacup down with a clunk. She stared at it. "I'm sorry, Kurosaki-kun, but I'm tired. You can let yourself out." With that, she stood up and began to hurriedly walk to her room, fully expecting to hear the front door close. But she didn't. Instead, she felt a hand grab her arm and yank her around.

"Stop it, Inoue! Just stop!" Ichigo's brown eyes flashed. "Don't sell yourself short. You are...I mean...what I'm trying to say is..." The teenage boy let out a frustrated sound. His mouth would not form the right words to say. He gritted his teeth. Then he would let his mouth talk another way. Grabbing her by the shoulders, he pushed her against the wall and leaned down. Their faces were so close, he could feel her breaths. He closed the distance between them, sealing her lips with his. He heard her gasp, but didn't pull away. Somehow, he had to get her to see that she was worth saving.

When he did finally break the kiss, he leaned his head on hers, pulling her even closer. His breathing evened out, and his brain finally figured out what he had done.

He had kissed Orihime.

He cursed mentally. Why had he done that? What was Orihime going to say? He didn't say a word and hardly dared to breathe.

Orihime was quiet, then spoke. "I can hear your heartbeat."

"And as long as my heart is beating, I'll protect you. That's a promise." Ichigo whispered.

She said nothing else, but he felt something wet on his chest and realized she was crying. He kissed her tears away.

"I promise, Inoue. I'll protect you with my life." He touched a finger to her lips, seeing that she had been about to argue. "I don't want to hear it, Inoue."

The girl smiled, tears shining brightly in her eyes. "Thank you, Kurosaki-kun." She choked out.

"No problem." He closed his eyes as she snuggled closer.

Orihime smiled. Ichigo had promised he would protect her, and he never broke his promises.

The sun began to rise just then, and with it, Orihime's hoped for a future filled with friends and love.


End file.
